


Ten Points For Gryffindor!

by Elijah_Partridge, kittiehawke, NachoManRandyRavage, NestPlaster, ShimmerShadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Books, Burlap, Flocking, Hogwarts Library, Library Sex, M/M, Marriage, Misuse of House Elf, Oral Sex, Other, Rainbow Cum Rain, Rainbows, Romance by Candlelight, Susurration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/pseuds/Elijah_Partridge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiehawke/pseuds/kittiehawke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoManRandyRavage/pseuds/NachoManRandyRavage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/pseuds/NestPlaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows
Summary: Written "exquisite corpse" style. Apologies to, basically, everyone.





	

The Hogwarts library was dark, the flapping of the books creating a gentle susurration in the background. Harry “CockSlut” Potter was quivering against the shelf, regretting the curse he had been born with.

Most normal Highschools had a “Health” section in the library. In a pinch a Sears Catalogue would do. Hogwarts however was like a smorgasborg for CockSlut.

Harry quickly located a copy of Horatios Animals that are Well Endowed. He didn’t have to look in the index, he just felt for the crusty pages and peeled them apart. He started rubbing his pants while oogling a speckled cum salamander. He dropped his trousers as Herminone walked around the corner.

“Harry! That sort of behavior is not allowed in the library!” He looked up, trousers around his ankles, drops of sweat beading on his brow. “Put your … magic wand away.”

Harry sheepishly pulled up his pants, stuffing his engorged cock back into his skivvies. A quick downwards glance warned the house elf to pull back into the bookshelf before the irate librarian could arrive.

He flicked his wand in a graceful arc, hissing “levoisa” between his teeth. The elf hovered 6 feet in the air, out of the sightlines of Madame Eldrith, the schools archivist, and special librarian. The elf’s tiny, gloveless, clothingless form hovered and wavered in the air.

Cockslut stalked forward, weaving around the booty like a basilisk ready to consume his prey. Licking his chops he started to suckle lightly on the floating elfs erect member.

The rough burlap scratched his forehead so he tore it off. He sucked Dobby until the house elf squirted his house elf cum in Harry’s mouth. “Now you take it House Bitch” Harry said as he spun the house elf around and pinned him to the bed.

Dobby’s hips bucked, slamming into Harry’s hips as his rod drove deep into the elf. Magic burst forth from Harry’s wand. “Tuh-tah-10 points to Gryffindor!” dobby cried out (and to this day, no one besides them knows where those points came from).

Harry buckled down and applied himself, driving with purpose deep into Dobby, his own physical needs subverted for his desire for more house points. This was even more invigorating than a Quiddich match!

Dobby squealed, his bald pate shining in the candlelight as he was jerked onto and off of the Chosen Ones turgid cock. He belonged utterly to Harry Potter in the way only a free house elf could. First, Harry had given him a sock, now he had given him A cock. Dobby was complete.

Now Dobby was part of a flock. His house-elf members shot sparkley ropes of rainbow cum into the air, making Cockslut smile inside.

Harry gazed above at the flock of spurting elves, and smiled. He grabbed his betrothed's hand, and they walked naked through the rainbow cum rain. The naked cum cover twinks walked off into their new lives together, their nude, taught bodies driving the elves into further frenzy.


End file.
